


The Secret of Scientists

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Fitz and Simmons have to deal with the aftermath of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at this... I hope its okay and I hope you guys enjoy this.

"Shit," Jemma muttered, lifting the bottom of her blouse up and examining her waist in the mirror. Tiny marks dotted her flesh, and those marks were also dotting her neck and her shoulders, possibly the inside of her thighs.

"What's wrong?" Fitz slurred, as he woke up. "Are you okay?"

Jemma turned to face him, allowing the blouse to fall back down. "I can't cover all of these up," she whispered, her face whitening as realisation. "My foundation ran out yesterday."

"Shit," Fitz mirrored, climbing out of bed and pulling his jeans on. Walking over to his wardrobe, and pulled out a cardigan, throwing it to her. "Use this."

"What?" she asked, hissing the question. "How is this supposed to help? It'll make it more obvious that I was here!"

He gave a simple shrug as she threw it back at him, wearing it himself once he had his shirt buttoned. "Wait ten minutes, don't follow me and we'll deal with this later," Jemma said before storming out of the room.

"Jemma!" Fitz called, and she stopped in the doorway. "Same time tonight?"

An eyebrow raised up, and she gave a nod. "Of course."

***

So lost in the memories of the previous night, that Jemma almost walked in Lance Hunter, carrying a cup of coffee. "Have a nice night?" he asked her, snapping her out of the happy, pleasurable memories.

Jemma, even though she worked for a spy organisation, was not very quick on the uptake. She nodded. "It was quite pleasurable," she informed him, before walking into the kitchen, with the aims of making a cup of tear.

"Tea?" she asked, noticing that Daisy was engrossed in an article on her tablet.

"Hmm?" Daisy asked, looking up. "Tea, oh no thanks. I'm fine."

Jemma gave a nod, flicking on the kettle. She was humming to herself, and Daisy couldn't help but smile, knowing just why Jemma was smiling.

"Jemma," Bobbi's voice rang as the taller blonde entered the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

Jemma stopped reaching into the cupboard, and turned to face Bobbi. "Yeah?" There was confusion in her voice. She wondered why Bobbi was asking her this. "What makes you ask that?"

Bobbi's shoulder rose and fell, before she finally said. "That bruise on your hip. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh," Jemma's eyes fell to where Bobbi was looking at, the purple marks that doted her hip. "That," she said, realising what Bobbi was pointing out. "Pfft," she scoffed, waving her hand to dismiss what Bobbi was talking about. "Walked into a lab table. It was nothing."

The kettle started to sing at this point and Jemma poured the boiling liquid into the mug, stirring the liquid until it was perfect for her, before mumbling an apology and leaving the kitchen, making her way to the lab to meet Fitz.

She didn't hear the badly concealed snorts of laughter from Bobbi and Daisy.

***

Mack was leaving the lab as Jemma was entering and she received a knowing nod from him. Upon entering, Fitz took her by the arm, and pulled her to a far corner, away from any eavesdropping lab techs.

"Has anyone been acting weird with you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jemma automatically nodded, realising just how weird this morning had been. "Do you think they know?"

He shrugged, his hand now pushing back through his curls. "The security footage," he whispered looking at her, fear flooding his blue eyes. "The lab."

"Shit," Jemma cursed again. "What should we do?"

Fitz though for a second before answering her question. "They don't know that we know that they know."

Jemma's eyes lit up at this. "So we should play them?"

A nod from Fitz, whose eyes quickly darted around the lab. The techs were looking up every so often, wondering what the British scientists where doing in the corner. He nodded again, before his lips danced across hers, sending a gentle shiver down her back.

With warm breath, he whispered into her ear. Her lips moved up with that, and she whispered something back and he couldn't help but agree to what she was saying.

After that conversation, their work began. Setting her down mug on her work bench, she logged onto the computer and began to flick through her work, looking at the new Inhumans that needed to be Indexed.

As the morning passed on, her eyes occasionally lifted from her work, and meeting Fitz's and every times either one of them made their way through the lab, their hands danced along the shoulders of the other.

The rest of the team, flittered in and out of the lab for the rest of the day, and gave smiles to the scientists, but not the smiles that they were normally given, but knowing smiles.

"So," Hunter said, sliding a wheeled chair next to Jemma, and smiling up at her, a smug grim. "Last night," but a clearing of a throat stopped in and looking over to where the sound was showed Melinda May standing there.

Hunter looked up at the older woman, and then back to Jemma nervously, before stuttering and stumbling over a goodbye. Getting up, he send the chair sliding across the lab, resulting in the chair crashing into a cupboard.

Both May and Jemma rolled her eyes as May walked over to Jemma's desk, setting down a cardboard mug of noodles. Giving the younger scientist a smile, May turned to leave but not before saying, "Though you might want it. Might give you some energy."

A different groan escaped Jemma at this point.

***

The rest of the day passed easily and when evening came, the Daisy decided that a film night was a good idea. Most of the team; Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Daisy herself and FitzSimmons lay on sofas (Hunter on the floor) in the lounge. FitzSimmons had taken up a whole sofa themselves, curled up against each other. They weren't paying much attention, Fitz was allowing his fingers to dance along her back, and her hips, the chemicals already flowing through her.

After the film, when Hunter was whining about the floor breaking his back, Fitz's fingers tapped out a request, and she replied, using her fingers on his thigh, confirming her plans for that night.

A key thing that the two young scientist forgot was that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a spy organisation. They were always alert, and sounds that were unusual, sounds that were loud, awoke them.

That suspicious activity was noticed immediately.

That they understood Morse Code,

That they reviewed security footage.

And that FitzSimmons, as much as they tried, they really couldn't hide anything.  

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay guys? Feel free to say if I've did anything wrong. I've read other fics that FitzSimmons use Morse Code, but can't remember where I read it, so if its you, just let me know and I'll give you all the credit. I really hope that you enjoyed this and thanks for reading. Marvel owns all.


End file.
